


My church offers no absolute  (she tells me worship in the bedroom)

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 100 word drabble?, 200 word?, Daddy Dom/Little Girl, Daddy!Kink, Drabble, Feminization, Louis has an under average penis, M/M, babygirl!Harry, daddy!louis, god I'm ridiculous, harry has an over average penis (but we all knew that), honestly blink and you'll miss it, self image issues (Louis), size!kink, spanking (really brief mention), this is a lot of fucking tags for a what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry always wants to be a good little princess for his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My church offers no absolute  (she tells me worship in the bedroom)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea what the fuck this is.
> 
> This was literally an excuse to write something that wasn't actually porn (cause no one can even do it any more, can they???) - but also actually is porn, but like... softcore?
> 
> Title from the worlds sadest song 'Take Me To Church' by Hozier.

Harry's always daddy's good little girl.

Maybe sometimes he'll make a mess or accidentally do something bad and he'll get a smack or a time-out, but daddy says Harry's still his good girl, and he likes that.

Daddy's got little hands and Harry thinks that's funny 'cause they don't fit around Harry's willy, and Harry's got too-big hands that make daddy's willy look tiny, even tinier than it actually is. And daddy's shorter than him, but that's okay 'cause daddy can still lift Harry up, and he likes that.

Daddy's not very good at cooking either, but Harry doesn't mind because that means sometimes daddy lets him have McDonald's, and he likes that.

Daddy's a good daddy, though, 'cause he takes care of Harry and makes him milk and reads him bedtime stories and plays with him, and he likes that.

Daddy lets Harry wear big girls clothes too sometimes, like knickers and stockings and sometimes even lipstick, and he likes that.

Daddy gets sad sometimes 'cause he thinks Harry won't like him 'cause he's little and his got a small willy and a tummy and thick thighs, but he likes daddy's willy and his thighs and his tummy and his big boy hole that daddy lets Harry lick like a lollypop.

Daddy calls him his little princess, and Harry is, his little princess that is, and he probably always will be. Forever and ever and ever until daddy's old and grey and they have babies and grandbabies and maybe great grandbabies, and he likes that.

Harry loves his daddy very, very, very much and he always wants to be a good little princess for his daddy.

And daddy's a very, very, very good daddy for Harry, and he likes that.


End file.
